Improper Engagement
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou was dangerous. Bakugou was raw. Bakugou was gruff. Bakugou was hard working. Bakugou was loyal. Bakugou was not romantic.


Bakugou was dangerous. Bakugou was raw. Bakugou was gruff. Bakugou was hard working. Bakugou was loyal.

Bakugou was not romantic.

Sure he saw how Deku looked longingly at the flowers on the street carts as they walked. "They'll just die," he would grumble. He noticed how Deku would nod and just quietly walk alongside him.

 _Dammit. Dammit, Deku. Dammit all to hell._

No, he didn't tell Deku everyday he loved him, but he did little things to show instead. And to Bakugou, actions spoke louder than words.

He would have their lunches made every morning before work- making sure he put Deku's favorites in there. Sacrificing room on his DVR for Deku so he could fanboy over other heroes (even though they were both poroheros). He even changed his laundry detergent because Deku said it made his skin itch.

They got a flat close to Deku's mother- bonus, close to work. He always texted if he would be late coming home from work. He had set up workout routines for them- to do together. Even took Deku out once a week for dinner.

If that wasn't love, Bakugou didn't know what was.

Even at this moment, he sat by the window, his laptop open, finishing up his reports for the day as Deku and his floaty freak friend were drinking wine and squealing over her engagement ring.

He hoped Deku didn't start to get any ideas.

Ok so yeah, maybe they had lived together for the last three years, and yeah… they had even talked about having kids and moving out of the city a bit… and yeah… maybe he could see the way Deku's eye danced as he looked at the ring, hugging Uraraka close to his side.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and went back to aggressively typing his reports out.

"Kacchan!" Deku called out, "Easy on the keyboard, we just had to buy you and new one cause your fingers smashed through the last one," Deku said, bringing him a glass of wine and kissing his cheek.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Deku giggled and returned to the couch where him and Uraraka were going through ever bride magazine they could get their hands on.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Four bottles of wine later, Deku and Uraraka had given up looking through magazines and were watching sappy romance movies.

Bakugou was beside himself. He didn't mind when Deku had his friends over, but this was nothing but giggles- drunken giggles at that. He decided it was best to go hide back in the bedroom and watch a movie till they decided to fall asleep.

He was only halfway through his movie when I noticed neither of the nerd squad had laughed recently. Pausing his movie, he went to find Deku and Uraraka curled up against the couch cushions, dead ass asleep.

"Fucking pathetic," he whispered to himself as he picked Uraraka up, carrying her down the hallway to the guest bedroom and placing her in the bed. Once he had to her covered up with a blanket, he grabbed a water bottle to put on the nightstand.

Deku didn't snore, but he didn't not snore. It was something in between a heavy breathing and a snore—Bakugou could never place it, but he heard it as he walked back into the living room- picking Deku up taking him back to bed.

"You're lucky you are so damn light," Bakugou growled out, bumping the lights with his elbow to turn them off.

"Nah… you are just sooooooo strong," Deku mumbled, burying his face into his neck as he said it, yawning.

"You damn lush."

"I love you," Deku yawned out, wrapping his arms around his neck, fully trusting that he would not get dropped.

Bakugou would never admit just how damn happy he was.

* * *

Kacchan wasn't romantic.

Kacchan was hard working. Kacchan was serious. Kacchan was sexy. Kacchan was as loyal as the day was long.

Kacchan was the love of his life.

His head hurt so bad as he woke up the next morning, thankful Kacchan left the window curtains closed. Usually he would open them, saying the sunlight was good for them, but not this morning. He was thoughtful that way.

Midoriya wanted to stretch out, but everything in his head was screaming at him.

"Here," a voice said quietly, and a dip in the bed. Peeking out his eye, Midoriya saw Kacchan's large hand holding out two pills and a water bottle. Grabbing for them, Midoriya thanked him and curled up next to Kacchan, resting his head on his thigh. Fingers scratched gently at his scalp, easing the pounding in his head, making him drift back to sleep.

He was not sure how long it had been, but he woke up in the center of the bed with Kacchan leaning over him talking quietly.

"Wake your lush ass up!" he growled out.

"Ugh!"

"C'mon Deku, you aren't wasting your day in bed… plus your nerdy friend is up."

"Coffee?"

"Duh."

Why did he even ask? It was like Kacchan knew what he needed before he did. As he made his way out, burying up in the couch, Kacchan brought him a cup of coffee, kissing the top of his head after calling him a string of colorful names.

"You two are so cute," Uraraka had whispered to him.

He knew Kacchan was making them some toast and slicing fruit. Sometimes he felt he took everything Kacchan did for granted- but his head hurt too bad to think too deeply into it.

"So when is this shindig?" Kacchan asked, coming in with toast and fruit.

He could only nibble as his stomach was doing nasty twirls on him. Uraraka went into all the plans she had already made and ideas she had. He had heard all of this last night, but knew Kacchan was just trying to be nice for his sake. He could even see how tense his body was sitting there- sipping his coffee and crunching hard on a slice of apple.

Once they were all done, Kacchan went to clean up and walk Uraraka out. On their way out the door, Uraraka pulled him out and they headed down the sidewalk.

"This sun is too bright today," he grumbled.

"Nothing is too bright when you are engaged!" she exclaimed.

"You do have a point," he said, looking down at his hand, that he was sure would never have a ring that would say he belonged to Kacchan.

"Oh don't worry Deku! I am sure one day he will ask!" Uraraka said, a soft smile as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah… maybe one day."

* * *

Bakugou was loyal. Bakugou was a force to be reckoned with. Bakugou was the best friend anyone could ever have.

Bakugou was not romantic.

Bakugou was a dumbass.

The past week had been nothing but Deku moping around their flat. He was not his usual self. He was use to coming home and Deku flying around the flat, talking a mile a minute- getting on his damn nerves. Some days he just wished Deku would shut the fuck up and give him a moments peace.

 _Now he wanted all that back._

He had asked Deku what was wrong, all he got was a forced smile and a shake of his head.

It had to be all that shit with Uraraka.

Another week and Deku's mood was not lifting- it only seem to get worse. Sure, he still cuddled up next to him as they watched movies at night, but he seem to hold him even tighter at night as they slept. He was even sure the bastard was trying harder when they fooled around.

He didn't need to be won over. He had been with the nerd for over three years now- he wasn't planning on going anywhere else.

When they had been dating for awhile and decided to get the flat, Bakugou's mother had given him his grandparents' rings. "Just in case," she said with a wink.

Well ' _just in case_ ' had been hiding in his underwear drawer for three years now.

It was not that he didn't want to marry Deku- that was not it at all. He just liked where they were at the moment. Sure they had talked about having kids and all this, but why did they need to have a legal document saying they were stuck together?

What was the fucking point in that?

A few more days went by and Bakugou couldn't take it anymore. Deku was only growing quieter by the day. The more time he spent around Uraraka the more he seemed to be down.

"Seriously, Deku? I can't take this shit anymore!" Bakugou grumble one night as they laid in bed, Deku on his millionth sigh for the night. Turning on his side, he could see the shadows across Deku's face from the dark room. Was he crying?

"It… it is nothing," Deku said, turning his back to him, covering his face with a blanket.

"Fucking hell! You have done nothing but drag your ass around here since that nerd friend of yours came in with that rock on her hand," Bakugou said, rubbing his hands down his face.

"They only dated a year," Deku whispered.

"Yeah so? Do they want an award or something?"

"THEY LOVE EACH OTHER DAMMIT!" Deku screamed, throwing the blanket off the bed. "I'm going to the couch."

Taking a deep breath, Bakugou laid there staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to be pressured into this, but fuck- he couldn't let that fucking idiot be all sad and think he didn't love him or anything.

Groaning, he got up from the bed and went to his dresser. He had to dig around a bit, knowing the box was hidden in the back corner. Once he found it, he opened it to see the two rings sitting in the box.

"That fucker wants to question if I love him or not…" Bakugou growled out. Now he was pissed.

How dare Deku think like this!

Stomping out to the living room, he saw Deku sniffling on the couch.

"The fuck?" he yelled out.

"Just go away!" Deku yelled from under the blanket.

"You gonna be all sad and shit cause you don't have some ring on your finger?"

"It is a symbol of love!" Deku yelled back, holding the blanket tighter to his face.

"You think I don't fucking love you?"

He got nothing in reply.

"Well?"

Deku made a squeaking sound.

He was ready to blast the box in his hand out the window.

"Fucking look at me!" he demanded.

Deku threw the blanket off and what Bakugou saw was red eyes and a swollen pink nose sniffling and crying at him.

"You are so fucking pathetic!" he yelled. Taking the box, he threw it at Deku. "Fine! If it means your stupid ass will smile again… I can't take you being all weepy and sad."

He didn't stick around, he had to get out of there. Going back to the bedroom, he fell onto the mattress wondering what the fuck he just did.

A very loud inaudible scream came from the living room, followed by feet running down the hallway. Before he knew it, he had a screaming Deku on top of him- kissing him deeply.

"Does this mean we are getting married?" Deku squealed out.

That smile was back, even with his eyes and nose swollen from crying- that smile was back. He even heard the giggles and laughter again.

Bakugou was a dumbass.

Bakugou wasn't a romantic.

Bakugou needed Midoriya smiling. He fucking loved that idiot.

"We can just go to the courthouse or some shit," he mumbled out.

"Oh no you don't!" Deku said, sitting up and sliding the ring on his finger. "We are doing this right dammit!"

With that, he got another kiss then Deku grabbed his phone and ran back down the hallways before he was screaming in the phone.

"Well at least he is happy," Bakugou said.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy. He had never been happier.


End file.
